


The Tale Of Two Friends

by CalicoCas



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cutting, Fluff, Frerard, Happy Ending, M/M, TW: cutting, basement!gee, kind of cliché I guess?, selfharm, triggerwarning: selfharm, tw: selharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCas/pseuds/CalicoCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank goes to Gerard's place to comfort him, but things happen he hadn't seen coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale Of Two Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was down and dealing with some shit from my friends. I don't have experience with cutting or anything, all the information I needed I got from either my friends or the internet.

When his phone rang at 2 AM, Frank knew it was his best friend, Gerard, right away. He jumped out of his bed and grabbed a random t-shirt from the ground and pulled it over his head, while pressing the green button on his phone.

“I’m on my way.”

“Thank you.” Gerard answers in a small voice, followed by a choked sob. Frank felt a pang in his chest, he cared so much about older boy and hated to see how bad Gerard was feeling lately.

He rushed down the stairs and got his sneakers from the living room, where he had dumped them last night. He gave his dog a rub on the head and then stormed out of the house. He didn’t even bother putting his coat on or bringing his keys, he was quite sure he would be staying the night at Gee’s like other times.

He hurried down the street to the house two blocks away, burst into the house without doing so as knocking. Going with two steps at a time, he ran down the stairs to Gerard’s bedroom and barged in, where he found Gerard curled up on his bed with his arms wrapped around himself.

Frank runs to the bed and scoots the older boy down the bed so there’s room for him and wraps his arms around him, only now noticing that he is trembling all over.

He places Gerard’s face against his chest and pets his hair slowly and whispers little words of reassurance in his ear. They sit like that for a while, when Frank’s eyes fall on a small blade on the edge of the bed.

“Gee, can I see your wrists?” he asks softly, but Gerard shakes his head and wraps his arms around Frank’s waist. He tries to break his arms away from himself, but the boy only holds on tighter. “Dude, fuck, did you do it?” No reaction this time. “We made a deal. You didn’t call me, you just did it.”

“M Sorry! I couldn’t help it!” And then he breaks down crying and buries his face into Frank’s shoulder. He gently rubs Gerard’s back and hushes him softly, muttering all these sweet nothings into his ear.

“It’s okay Gee, I’m not angry with you, I just wish you would have called me earlier.” Gerard nods into his shoulder and Frank sighs relieved, he didn’t ever mean to upset the older boy.

“At least let me clean them for you, please?” Gerard removes himself from Frank and pulls up his sleeve. He knew it wouldn’t be pretty, but was shocked nonetheless.

Bright, red, horizontal lines were etched over his wrist, still bleeding a little.

“Gee, you have to clean them you know! I don’t care that you did it, well I do, but at least clean them up!” Gerard looks down in shame, trying to avoid Frank’s protruding gaze and trying to hide the tears that are once again threatening to spill. 

“Hey,” He lifts his face up with a finger under his chin, “don’t cry, I’ll do it. Why don’t you go wait in the bathroom for me and I’ll go grab some bandages and stuff.” He nods a little and slowly gets up, shuffling to his ensuite bathroom.

Frank walks to the kitchen where he finds Mikey, drinking a glass of water, he raises an eyebrow. “He called you again?”

“Yeah. Hey do you have like a First aid-kit?” 

Mikey raises an eyebrow at this. “You guys got kinky?” And laughs at his own joke. 

“For the umpteenth time, we’re not dating. No he uhm, you didn’t hear this from me, but he cut himself.” Frank struggles out. 

At that Mikey’s eyebrows shoot up and he spills some water from his mouth. “Is he okay?!” He nearly exclaims.

Frank nods and swallows hard. “Yeah, but I do need that kit, so…” 

“Oh yeah right, uhm, here.” He opens a cabinet and reaches inside, fishing a small red rectangular box out of it. “Here you go, take care of my brother will you?” 

He smiles reassuringly, “Of course I will, thanks Mikes.” He hurries back downstairs and steps into the bathroom, where he finds gee on the floor against the wall, legs pulled up to his chest. Sitting down he reaches for Gerard to give him his arm, which he, hesitantly, but in the end, does.

From some of the cuts, a little blood still comes and he might not be a professional medic, but he knows he needs to clean the wound with water or disinfectant. From the first aid kit he takes a square gauze and wets it with disinfectant and warns Gerard before putting it on, which he almost forgets. 

“This will probably hurt, I’m sorry.” 

“Frank, I cut myself in the first place, you think I will be bothered by the sting of disinfectant on those cuts?” 

He shakes his head. “Good point.” And dabs down on the wounds, which caused Gerard, who denied he would, to yelp. “Told you so you asshole.” 

He groans. “Sorry Gee.”

When he finally finishes cleaning Gerard up and has some nice bandages over it, Gerard speaks up. “Thank you Frank.”

“For what?”

“For what? For responding to my call in the middle of the night and coming over to find me being a mess and then taking care of me like I’m a baby that can’t take care of himself yet. And it’s all my fault and I shouldn’t-”

“No, no, no. NO. It’s not your fault. I don’t care if it’s 3am or 3pm, you’re my best fucking friend in the whole world and I’ll look after you if you can’t do it yourself.”

Gerard had clutched onto Frank’s hands while he was stating this, but they needed to move because their current position on the floor wasn’t the most comfortable one he could think of. “Come on, let’s get you back into your bed.” He hums in response. Frank eyes their hands. “You will have to let go of me then.”

He shakes his head. “Please.” 

Frank sighs. “Fine, but you will need to move your ass.” He shrugs.

He pulls Gerard’s body along with him and lays him into his bed, while doing so his eyes fall onto the small blade laying on the edge of the bed. 

He picks it up and holds it up to Gee. “Hey, was this clean-” But is cut when Gerard yelps and backs away.

“No get it away! Get it away!” holding a hand up as if defending himself, tears streaming down his pale cheeks again. 

Frank quickly throws the knife out of view and holds his hands up to show that they’re empty. “Look, look, it’s gone! I’m sorry, I should have thought about that.” 

“Hmm.” Gerard then manages to surprise Frank by launching himself at him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Frank gasps, but as soon as he becomes fully aware of the trembling boy around him, he starts petting said boy’s hair and whispering small comforts into his ear.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I don’t deserve you, you’re being way too good to me.” He mumbles into Frank’s shoulder. They stand like that for a while until Frank’s legs start to get tired and he starts to move them to Gerard’s bed. 

“Come on, why don’t you just lie down?” he nods and slowly disentangles himself from Frank. When Frank wants to walk away he feels a hand wrap around his wrist, holding him back.

“Stay with me?”

Frank blinks a few times. “I-I was just going to clean up a little.”

“No, fuck that, here.” He lifts the blanket up and pulls Frank down next to him.”

“Guess I won’t be cleaning up then.” And then finally a smile breaks through on Gerard’s face and a giggle escapes him, making Frank smile.

While he lies there, he looks at the other boy’s face, registering the curve of his eyebrows to his tiny nose and suddenly a warm surge courses through his entire body, heating up his insides with affection.

Gerard smiles self-consciously at him, feeling insecure under Frank’s gaze. They always slept together in one bed, why would it be so different this time, Frank thought. “maybe it is because this time you came by to save him and not for just a sleepover” a voice in his head says, but he chooses to ignore it.

For a time that might have been ten seconds, but also ten hours, they lay there, just looking at each other’s faces, when suddenly Gerard moves his face forwards and presses his lips softly to frank. 

Frank’s eyes go ajar slightly at first, but when he registers the feeling of Gerard’s slightly chapped, but soft, lips against his own, he closes his eyes and starts moving his lips too.

Experimentally, Gerard licks Frank’s bottom lip, who, on instinct, offers him entrance. But suddenly he realises again what he is doing and pulls his head back quickly 

Gerard’s face stands on worried and he says “I-I’m sorry, I-” But Frank swiftly shuts him up by connecting their lips again. 

Feeling bold after a few moments, Gerard lays a hand on the other’s hip, massaging it lightly. Frank wraps a hand into the hairs of his best friend, pulling him even closer to himself, which Gerard responds to by wrapping his hands around Frank’s neck.

When they finally have to part for air, they stay connected with the fronts of their head, smiling brightly and staring into the other’s eyes, like the bunch of the dorks they are. 

“So what now?” Gerard asks hesitantly.

Frank chuckles lightly. “Well, I don’t know if you’d like it, but I would if you’d be my boyfriend?”

And then he starts to giggle right into Frank’s face, he should’ve known, that guy is a giant giggle machine when he is amused.

“Oh wow I get over myself and ask one of the most cheesiest thing, like, ever, and you laugh at me. Goodbye.” Joking, he pretends to let go of the other and get out of bed, but is about immediately pulled back.

“Okay okay, sorry, come back.” And of course Frank complies in an instant, and positions themselves so that Gerard’s head is against his chest, arms around his waist.

“I would love to be your boyfriend though.” And Frank smiles broadly, hiding it in Gerard’s hair and wrappings his arms around his waist.

“I’ll try to get better, for you.” 

“Then I better be a good boyfriend.”


End file.
